The After
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: In the end,all that remains is a shattered miko and an equally broken demon lord. The shadow that grief casts is a long and dark one, and it may just blind them from seeing what they really have: each other. Long story told in 100 word snippets.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

She was alone; the scars marring her skin would forever be the constant reminder of her solitude.

All of her friends had fallen in the final battle. She had hopelessly watched as everyone she loved fell prey to the evil hayou. One by one she was forced to watch as she fought for her own life.

After death had claimed her sweet, innocent Shippou, she finally ended it. With a surge of power, she purified Naraku and all his minions. All that was left to show for her suffering was a pile of dust slowly blowing away in the wind.

* * *

A/N: This is a new story that I am starting. There will only be 100 words in each chapter, so don't ask for longer chapters! ;)

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. After

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Victory was not sweet like it should have been. Finally, good had triumphed, but there was no one to share the spoils of the war with. Every single person that winning had mattered to was now dead.

Covered in blood, she stood alone in the battlefield, save for Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the clearing in his own blood-covered glory.

She looked down at the completed jewel glowing pink in her hands. It looked deceiving harmless; she knew better. This small jewel had cost countless people their lives.

How could such a small thing be worth loosing everything?

* * *

A/N: Another chapter tonight! Please review if you like it and want me to write faster!


	3. Numb

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome sank to her knees. Nothing seemed important anymore. All of her friends were gone, and not even Sesshomaru could bring them back. She was broken and not even the jewel, with all its power, could glue the pieces back together again.

"Disappear forever," she whispered as she numbly made her wish on the jewel. With a burst of pink light, the jewel fell out of existence forever, along with Kagome's way home. Now Kagome had nothing left; no friends, no family, and no home. She was alone, lost, and broken; but most of all, she was completely numb.

* * *

A/N: Hello my readers. I am glad that you all like the story so far, and I am trying to update on a semi-regular basis. I don't know when my next update will be, because I am currently going through some really hard things. I will try to write in this time, but no promises.

Review and tell me what you think. Also, I could use the ego boost right now :)


	4. Watching

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the clearing. He had watched as Kagome grew into a beautiful young woman. He watched as she loved everyone she met unconditionally. He watched as Kagome killed Naraku, just as he watched her now. Even hunched over on her knees, covered in blood, and weeping silently for her friends, she still had her un-natural beauty.

He barely heard as she uttered her wish to the jewel. With a bright flash of pink light, the jewel was gone forever. Slowly, Kagome stood and walked out of the clearing, leaving Sesshomaru alone. Always leaving him alone.

* * *

A/N: So, another chapter! What do you guys think so far? I will admit that this onehundred word idea is not mine, I was inspired by forthright's beautiful stories!

Leave a review and tell me what you think! I always love hearing from you!


	5. Wandering

The color faded from the world. Seconds, days, months, and even years lost their meaning. Kagome wandered, much like Kikyo had before her; she was a ghost with no course. She traveled from village to village, offering help to anyone who needed. She wandered until she eventually reached the well for the last time.

Hesitantly, she placed her scarred hands on the lip of the old wooden well, hoping and praying for a spark of power that never came. Crying over what never could have been, and what never could be, she realized she was stupid to even have hoped.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please review and I might update again this week ;)


	6. Follow

Sesshomaru unknowingly followed the miko. As he traveled far and wide, tales of Kagome reached his ears, no matter how far he went. Some days he would be close enough to catch glimpses of the sad miko that Kagome had become. When ever they met like this, they simply ignored each other and continued on with their sad lives.

One day he found Kagome at a well. He saw just how broken she really was as she sobbed into the old wooden structure. He walked away. How could he deal with her sadness when he couldn't even bear his own?

* * *

A/N: Another update! Please review... I love reading them ^.^


	7. Cutting Ties

For many years after that, they both stayed away from each other. Sesshomaru stayed away because Kagome was a human and would eventually die. What was the point of getting to know her if she would just die and leave him alone, just like Rin had?

Kagome stayed away because she did not want to be reminded of everything she had lost and everything that could have been. She was too weak and broken to be reminded of InuYasha every time she looked at Sesshomaru.

For both of them, the were cutting old ties, to devastated to do anything else.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review! It fuels my writing and makes me smile!


	8. Like Watching Paint Dry

Over 70 years passed and Kagome faded to the back of Sesshomaru's mind. Although he never really forgot her, to him Kagome was just another human that lived and died.

With Naraku dead, the lands were peaceful. Now all that he had to occupy his time were treaties and the rest of the daily duties of the Lord of the West. He still traveled, but it was not nearly as entertaining as it had been. Regrettably, Sesshomaru's life had become... boring. Sesshomaru had grown to miss the spark his half brother's friends had brought to his life.

* * *

A/N: Well, another update out, I hope you all like it! I am having severe writer's block right now, so you are all going to have to keep on me if you want me to update... I might forget ^.^

On a sadder note, my band director recently lost his long battle with cancer. He was an amazing man, and I was close to him. It has been hard to write lately because of this, and if you could be understanding, I would appreciate it.


	9. Disturbances

"My lord, there is a disturbance in the village," one of Sesshomaru's best soldiers said as he burst through the flaps of the tent.

Sesshomaru and his men had been following a rather large group of demon rebels that had been laying waste to his lands. They were getting closer than they had ever been to the rogue demons, and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to wring their scrawny necks.

"Have they finally shown their faces?" he slowly asked.

"Yes, no, I-I… You just need to come see this," the soldier stuttered out. Sesshomaru rose.

"This better be good."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the wait! I have had a crazy couple of months. I just finished NaNoWriMo and I needed a few days to recover. Anyway, due to my long absence, I will be posting several chapters tonight as I finish writing them.**

**Don't forget to review! I love to read them!**


	10. Dog Pile!

Sesshomaru was welcomed by a rather unusual sight. The very demons he had been hunting were now in front of him; or rather lying unconscious in a pile before him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked. Only one brave soul stepped forward.

"A beautiful young maiden brought them. She walk up and levitated them to my feet. She said 'You better get these demons under control. If they destroy one more village, I'm purifying all of you. Understand?' she asked. Then she walked a little ways and collapsed over there," the soldier pointed to a group of women.

* * *

**A/N: I am on it! Review!**


	11. Scars of the Youth

"So you mean to tell me that a little human girl did this?" Sesshomaru spat. All of his men nodded eagerly. "Take me to her." They led Sesshomaru over to a circle of village women that had gathered several yards away from the pile of demons.

"Such a beautiful young woman. Imaging what the poor dear has been through to have so many scars; she must have been in so much pain to get these. The poor, poor dear," an old woman said sorrowfully. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he wanted to see the woman with all the pity around her.


	12. Village Talk

"What is the meaning of all this?" Sesshomaru asked the group of old women.

The oldest woman and miko looked at Sesshomaru. "She is broken," she said simply. "Far too young to know such pain."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Aye, she is a strong miko whom wanders and aids the innocent. She is kind, yet nobody knows her name. To many of us, she is the bringer of light in this darkened world."

"Enough, let me see this girl. He walked past the crowd and stopped when his eyes fell onto the crumpled form of the woman.

"Impossible."


	13. Fair Ebony

Laying there was Kagome. She had the same fair skin, marred with scars from the final battle. Her ebony hair had grown long, about the same length as his, even in the thick braid that held it together. She had the same blood red lips, black lashes, and rosy cheeks. She appeared to be around the age of twenty, a full-grown woman, but not a day older.

It was impossible. Seventy years had passed; she should be dead! This couldn't be Kagome. At least, that's what he told himself until her fiery blue eyes opened and focused on his own.


	14. Child

"InuYasha?" she asked sounding like a scarred child. Sesshomaru's heart clenched painfully as he was reminded of Rin. He had no doubt that this woman was Kagome.

"No, not InuYasha. You are Sesshomaru," she said as her eyes slid shut once again. He felt pity for her, like he had so many years ago. Even in her half-awake state, she hadn't let herself hope for more than a minute.

Without a word, Sesshomaru bent down and picked up Kagome's small frame. His men started talking as he carried her back to his tent. He set her down and stepped back.


	15. Different People

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

* * *

He frowned to himself as he looked over the miko. The men had said that she was beautiful, and this was true; she had always been beautiful, even by demon standards. However, this was not the same Kagome that he had known from so long ago. Time could really take its toll on a person.

The woman was too thin, as if she refused to eat. There were even more scars on her skin, and there was a slightly haunted look to her. Gone was the bubbly aura, a sorrowful one in its place. She was a completely different person.

* * *

A/N: I have been good on my updating! Yay! Anyway, from here on out, I will try to update everyday or every other day. Anyways... Please Review! I love reading them! I also want to thank everyon that has reviewed and followed this story! It means a lot to me.

One last thing, An Unlikely Mating is being revised, again... I'm adding more length to some of the chapters and fixing some of the errors I found in it. I don't know when I will be able to update that story again. Sorry for the wait.


	16. Silent Agreement

Sesshomaru went back to his work; he had more important things to do than watch the miko sleep. As much as he would like to shake her awake and demand answers, he knew that she needed to rest. For some reason unknown to him, she had used an immense amount of power to tame the rogue demons. He worked on some papers for a while and then he heard the miko shift.

"So alone," she murmured sorrowfully in her sleep, hugging her arms closer to her body.

Sesshomaru felt the miko's pain. He knew how it felt to be alone.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love to read them!**


	17. Gone

It had been two days, and the woman was still sleeping. After she had muttered in her sleep a few times, and even cried once to Sesshomaru's horror, she had fallen into an even deeper sleep.

"Milord, camp is almost packed up," a soldier said to him. "The demons are locked up nice and tight waiting until we return."

"Good. We will move out before noon." Sesshomaru walked away and back to the last remaining tent: his own. He pushed aside the flap and entered, looking towards the direction of the miko.

Much to his surprise, her spot was empty.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! please :) I do love to read them!


	18. Lonely As You

He walked over to her now empty spot. Before, she had been laying on a pile of lush pillows and furs fit for any king. Now the pile of pillows was neatly stacked and the furs were folded. Typical Kagome.

He looked at the pile. It was still warm and smelled strongly of Kagome. He hadn't known how much he had missed her until that moment. She was the only other person alive that might understand his pain, and now she had disappeared. He hadn't even gotten to ask her how she was still alive. He was a little lonely.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed... You are AWESOME... if you want to become awesome, then review.


	19. Unraveling

A loud noise yanked Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he had been starring at the pile of pillows, and he wasn't sure how long he would have continued to stand there. It had been such a long time since he had allowed himself to feel these feelings. It had been since before Rin…

His walls slammed back into place; there was no way that Sesshomaru was going to welcome those feelings. He hadn't grieved, and he didn't plan on it. He walked outside, his cold exterior in place, but on the inside he was unraveling.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REWIEW! I love all of the reviews that I have recieved over the past few days... I'm not sure if I should laugh or fear for my life ;) Thanks everyone!


	20. Down by the River

"Why are my men running about like chickens with their heads cut off?" Sesshomaru asked his second in command. He was a younger demon named Kou.

"A few of the men were going to rinse of in the river, and then…" the younger demon blushed.

"I don't have time for this, what is happening?" he growled.

"Milord, the men found a woman. She was down by the river. She was human, and they tried to get her to…"

Sesshomaru didn't even hear the rest of Kou's explanation. He was gone, heading in the direction of the river.

"Kagome," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Review, review, review! Maybe I can get six for this chapter ;)


	21. Echo

The putrid smell of bile hit his nose, and he almost doubled over from the intensity of the horrible smell. Shortly after he noticed the smell, he could hear the person that it was coming from.

There, bent over the river, was Kagome. She looked even worse than she had when she had been sleeping. From where he was standing, he could see just how thin she really was.

She was sickly pale, and her once lustrous black hair was knotted limply at the back of her head. She looked frail and weak, just an echo of her former self.

* * *

A/N: Review if you want more! ;) Oh, and merry Christmas Eve everyone!


	22. Mirror

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, not moving or looking up from her spot on the river bed.

"Miko."

"I see that you are as cold as ever," she said, standing up and wiping bile from her mouth.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for warmth."

"I know, having a heart just gets in the way," she laughed humorlessly.

Sesshomaru was disturbed. This wasn't the warm, happy miko from so long ago. It was unsettling. She was supposed to be happy and always optimistic.

"What happened to you, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome jerked at the sound of her name. It had literally been years since she had heard it.

"You know what happened. You were there. Losing everything tends to mess with you. You would also know. We both have experience in losing things."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes. There was a sadness that he had never seen; it was like all happiness that miko had, died with her son. The most unnerving part was how much it felt like he was looking in a mirror.

"This is wrong. You should be happy, or at least annoying."

"Sorry that I don't fit your standards," she said as she turned and started walking away.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter is twice as long, so Merry Christmas! Review if you like and want more! I love all the reviews that I have received! Thanks to everyone!


	23. No Time For Goodbye

"Stop," the word flew out of his mouth before he could control it.

"What, Sesshomaru?" She asked impatiently.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, referring to the demons from so many days ago.

Kagome knew exactly what he meant, even without him explaining, and a bit of the familiar fire crept back into her eyes.

"Because I didn't want anymore mothers to lose their children," she said as she turned and once again started walking away.

Sesshomaru watched as he was powerless to stop her, too set in his old ways. Kagome walked away, and he simply let her.

* * *

A/N: I hope that everyone had a great holiday! I did! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't know when I will be able to update next, and for that I apologize. I will be spending some of my break with my father in the Land of No Internet. Whenever I can, I promise that I will update. In the meantime, you should review and make me happy ;)


	24. Regret

Just as quickly as she had come into his life, she had once again disappeared from it. Ever since that day, Sesshomaru couldn't push the broken miko out of his mind, no matter how much he tried.

A few times he even went so far as to try to track the miko down, but his pride never allowed him. For years he struggled with this, until he threw his pride out the window.

"Kou, you remember that miko." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"The human from before? Yes Milord."

"Find her," he said, surprising everyone present, even himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So I managed to evade the Land Of No Internet for another day, but inevitably, I will still have to go today. So here's an update! Review!**


	25. Searching

It took three months for Sesshomaru's best agents to find her. Three months of searching everywhere. The miko was really good at becoming invisible. It didn't help that she never gave her name to anyone.

Finally, Kou managed to track her down in a village near the ocean. There had been a series of tidal waves, and she was offering her aid, asking for nothing in exchange.

Kou was told to stay and make sure that she didn't get away before Sesshomaru could arrive. So, the very next morning, Sesshomaru set out to the village; he was there before noon.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back... for now! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! REVIEW! **

**Also, go check out my poll that's on my profile page! I would love to get some feedback!**


	26. Rebuilding

The village that he saw when he arrived was already being rebuilt. He expected it to be in ruins with screaming villagers running around, but what he saw was a structured effort to start again.

"What happened here? Who is in charge?" he asked one of the many men bustling by.

"The waves came from the sea, bringing destruction, and then the miko came. She organized everything, and I will admit, this is the fastest that we have ever reestablished after a wave."

"Where can I find her?"

"She is probably with the children, where she finds the most peace."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope that everyone has an amazing New Years! I know that I will be ;) This little unsocial butterfly is throwing a party! Anyway, thanks for everyone that has reviewed! I love reading them! Leave a review if you love me :D**


	27. Let Your Light Shine

Sure enough, Sesshomaru found the miko surrounded by a herd of screaming and laughing children. He masked his presence and watched as she patiently taught them a game. Soon enough, they were all playing and laughing, even Kagome.

It had been so long since Sesshomaru had seen the girl like this. The old spark that had seemingly died, was there, shining in her eyes. It wasn't nearly as bright as it had been before her kit died, but it was there nonetheless. It was better than the dead blue that he had seen years ago, and that brought him relief.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Happy new year! I updated, as promised! Review and tell me what you think!


	28. Once a Mother, Always a Mother

Chapter 28: Once a Mother, Always a Mother

"She seems like an entirely different person when surrounded by the children," Kou said as he came and stood next to Sesshomaru. "She seems much happier when surrounded by them."

"Yes, it would make sense. She is a mother," Sesshomaru said.

"The girl cannot be older than twenty, and remains untouched. She is definitely human."

"This woman is nearing one hundred years old. She was undoubtedly a mother; I knew her son."

"Knew?"

"He was killed in battle, alongside the miko. She has never been the same since then," he murmured more to himself.

"How is that possible?" Kou asked.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am forced to return to the Land Of No Internet, and I am not sure how long I will be forced to stay this time. I will try to update from my phone, but since it is new, I am not sure if I will be able to. Review to make me happy :)**


	29. One in the Same

Chapter 29: One in the Same

"Kou, you recall the Shikon Miko that traveled with my half-brother in the time of Naraku?"

"Yes, how could anyone forget? She was known for her kindness and unending love. She was also rumored to be powerful. It was her that brought Naraku down, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, in that battle everyone except the two of us died, including her kit."

"Then how does that relate to this miko? Is she a descendent of the Shikon Miko."

"The Shikon miko's name was Kagome, and the miko that fought alongside me so many years ago, and this miko are the same."

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to get interesting! Review if you like this!**


	30. Who's Boss?

As Kou's eyes widened in understanding, Kagome clapped her hands and said that it was time for lunch. She sent the children to go get washed up, and then she marched to the spot Sesshomaru and Kou were standing.

"Sesshomaru," she said, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Kagome," he said, adopting the same stance.

"Care to explain why your men have been tracking and following me?"

"Care to explain why you are still alive?"

She laughed without humor. "It seems like we both want answers."

"So it seems. Now answer."

"I've got more important things to do than sit here and argue with a puppy," she said as she turned to go.

"Miko, you will answer me," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru. If you want answers, you're going to have to help me around the village," she said as she skipped off.

Much to Kou's horror, Sesshomaru growled and followed Kagome. All parties involved knew who won the round, especially when Sesshomaru started to work with the humans, and the miko started barking orders.

* * *

**A/N: That poor little whipped puppy! Anyway, this is a slightly longer chapter because I felt that 150 words was better for my purpose! This probably won't happen again anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up! Anyway, be a dear and leave a review; I do love them!**


	31. One Long Month

An entire month is how long Sesshomaru worked alongside these humans. Everyday, he woke and allowed the miko to order him around from sunup to sundown. If it were any other human, he would have just tortured her for the answers, but Sesshomaru knew that this wouldn't work on her.

After one month, the village was finally rebuilt. Sesshomaru, Kou, and Kagome were set to leave. It had been decided that Kagome would accompany Sesshomaru to the palace; he was going to get his answers after all. After an endless stream of thanks from the villagers, the trio finally left.

* * *

**A/N: Here is your boring chapter! Please don't kill me. I hate this chapter, but it was needed for what I have planned. Well, if this even goes according to plans, because honestly, when does that ever happen? Review :)**


	32. Reclaiming his Manhood

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as they traveled. Instead of the endless chatter she used to emit, she was quiet and focused on the task at hand. She didn't speak unless Kou spoke directly to her, and her smiles weren't the blindingly happy ones from the past. If Sesshomaru didn't know, he would have mistaken her for Kikyo.

That first day, they covered remarkable amounts of distance; already, they were halfway to the palace. Sesshomaru was slightly amazed when she didn't ask for breaks or even slow when the sun started setting; it was him that dictated it was time for camp.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! Finally Sesshomaru is acting like a man! Well, sort of! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You are all great!**


	33. Little Green Monster

Sesshomaru watched as Kou helped Kagome with anything that she needed or desired; not that she really demanded much attention. He waited on her hand and foot, following her around like a lost puppy. With much surprise, Sesshomaru realized that Kagome had gotten yet another man to fall for her, and not to mention, it was his second in command; Sesshomaru had seen this man kill enemies on the battle field without so much as flinching. How had he succumbed to the charm of the miko?

As Sesshomaru watched Kagome blush at Kou's attention, he realized he might be jealous.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviews, I LOVES THEM ALL!**


	34. Selfless

"Kagome, it is time that you answer some of my questions," Sesshomaru said once they were all comfortably seated around the fire.

"What do you want to know?" she sighed.

"How have you managed to live this long and still stay human?"

"That's because of the jewel. When I wished it away with that one unselfish wish, I thought that it and all its power would just disappear. I was so wrong. All that power couldn't just vanish; it needed some place to go.

"So who or what in the entire universe could have all this power? It needed to go to someone that wouldn't use it for evil or their own selfish needs, so who better than the very person that wished it away?"

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! *sobs happily* I have gotten over 100 reviews for this story! So as a special treat, I put an extra 25 words onto this chapter. I know that it's not much, but I think for every 100 reviews that I get, I will might decided to make longer chapters since my brain will be all *YAY!* Thanks to all of my readers that have made this story possible. I wouldn't be a writer without all of you amazing people!**


	35. All That Remains

Kou was the first to speak up. "So, since the jewel disappeared, then all the power had to go to you? Doesn't that mean that this entire cycle would start over?" he asked, a little confused.

"No, the jewel is gone forever. The only proof that it ever existed is the few people who are alive to remember it. The power from it is now mine. All that was the jewel is now me, it disappeared and now all the power that could have been used for evil is contained in the one person that would never use it: me."

* * *

**A/N: I am being shipped back to the Land of No Internet for the weekend, starting Friday night, so I don't know when the next time I update will be. I will try, but it's hard to find somewhere with a working computer when I'm with my dad. Thanks for the continuous support! I love you all! Review if you're feeling nice :)**


	36. Like a Demon

Kou looked shocked by the information that Kagome had just given him. "So you mean to say that all that power is in you now?" Kagome nodded to the demon. "Then why aren't you ageing? If you don't mind me asking."

"The power bonded itself to my miko powers, so it boosts my healing rate and has completely stopped my ageing, much like a demon. If you were to stab me right now, I would probably just heal in a day or two. Trust me, I know from experience," Kagome said with a cold and faraway look in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	37. Uneasy

Soon after, Kagome announced that she was going to "catch some sleep." Both males listened to her breathing until it evened out as she fell into a deep slumber. Kou thought over everything Kagome had told him. It was amazing to him how much she had gone through, and yet she could still be such a strong, kind person.

In the few days that he had known the woman, Kou could feel himself becoming attached to her. The thought of her being stabbed, made him angry and uneasy. Little did Kou know, he wasn't the only one with these feelings.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you like this story!**


	38. Something To Protect

Two days after they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle, Sesshomaru finally cornered Kagome.

"What did you mean when you had experience with being stabbed? Has someone harmed you?" he practically growled.

"Wow, you really don't beat around the bush, do you?" she laughed.

"Just answer the question, Miko."

"Sesshomaru, lots of people have hurt me, and I know that many will hurt me in the future. I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," she said, walking away.

"I just want to protect you. We're all that's left," he murmured sadly to himself.

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter for some reason... It just... :') Yea, anyway, REVIEW!


	39. What Was Lost

Kagome closed the heavy wooden doors that separated her room from the hallway, and what was on the opposite side of the hallway: Sesshomaru's room. She leaned against the doors and let out an agonized sob.

She thought that she was ready for this, but evidently she wasn't. Seeing Sesshomaru brought up painful memories of all those that she had lost, and she wasn't prepared at all. Every time she looked at Kou, she was reminded of Shippou.

Pain coursed through her body, and Kagome threw herself face-first onto her bed. A dam inside of her broke and she sobbed for the first time in so long. Everyone in the castle felt uneasy as they listened to the lady sob brokenly over what was lost.

* * *

A/N: Hello my readers! How lovely it is to hear how you love my story! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is slightly longer, so be happy! Also, go check out my poll! It's up on my profile, and I would love to get some feedback!


	40. Sesshomaru to the Rescue!

Sesshomaru stared across the table at Kagome's vacant seat. Three days and Kagome had not come out of her room. The entire castle had heard her quiet, heartbroken sobs coming from her room a few days ago, and since then, there had been a restless air about the castle.

Kou looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that he was staring intently at Kagome's empty spot at the table. It looked as if his lord was fighting a losing battle, and in all honesty, he was. With a quick push, Sesshomaru shot up from the table; he was rescuing his Kagome.

* * *

A/N: It's about freaking time Sesshomaru! Seriously, I kept telling him that he needed to get off his butt, but he is just so dang stuborn! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	41. Help!

Kagome was staring up at the ceiling of her room, when all of a sudden the doors flew open and hit the walls with a loud thump. She jumped when a very angry looking Sesshomaru pulled her up off of the bed she was currently lying on.

"Get up. I have had enough of this sulking around," he growled to her.

"Sesshomaru, you are not my mommy, so what makes you think that you can order me around?" she growled back with an equal amount of ferocity

"I am the Lord of this castle, and you will obey me."

"What will you do if I don't? Kill me?" she taunted darkly.

"It sounds as if you want me to," he responded, slightly shocked even though he didn't let her see it.

"You could try, although I doubt that you will succeed, nobody else has. But then again, you are the killing perfection, so you might succeed where others couldn't, including myself," she said darkly.

Sesshomaru was shocked into silence. Rage and fear boiled in his blood, threating to burst out of him and ruin his calm façade.

"Kagome, you will explain this minute."

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I had to go to my father's. No Internet. I hope that you like this longer (200 word) chapter! Leave a review if you love me/my story. Also, go check out my poll or some of my other stories!


	42. Trade Me?

Kou stood outside of the door, listening to the argument. When he heard "I don't want to talk about it," he just about lost his mind. He burst into the room and walked over to Kagome without saying a word.

The angry pair watched warily as Kou approached Kagome. Without a word, he reached down and hugged her. All the fight went out of her, and she sagged against him. She started sobbing, and Kou comforted her.

Sesshomaru watched Kou comfort his Kagome. He felt a painful tugging in his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to trade places.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Leave a review, because it's my birthday and it would make me happy! :)


	43. Leaving

The next day, Kagome was at lunch and the entire castle seemed lighter. Things felt like they were returning to normal. And they did, at least for a little while.

Over a series of weeks, Sesshomaru finally got some of his answers, but not any of the important ones. Kagome refused to answer anything very personal.

Not long had passed before Kagome called a "meeting." Sesshomaru and Kou followed the nervous miko into the dining hall and stared at her as she paced in between them. Finally, she stopped pacing and looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"I'm leaving," she said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been very busy! Review if you like!

Another important announcement: An Unlikely Mating has been taken down. Everything but the first chapter has been deleted from this site. I didn't want to lose the reviews, because I do love them. Don't be alarmed! I will be continuing it! I just need to revise it, and once I have the kinks worked out, I will repost it! Sorry for all of you that do love the story!


	44. No You're Not

"Leaving?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you probably won't understand, but I can't stay here any longer. I can't sit here knowing that I could be helping people. I've been here far too long. Besides, you'll probably be glad to finally get me out of your hair. I am just InuYasha's useless wench after all."

"Kagome, you are not useless," Kou stated.

"Thanks, but I'm still leaving."

"Will I ever see you again?" Kou asked, sounding like a whipped puppy.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I must leave now. Goodbye," she said, heading for the door.

"You're not leaving."

* * *

A/N: Sesshomaru, you are such a possessive creeper. :) Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I was working on one of my other stories (An Unlikely Mating, you should go read it!) and I got a little preoccupied... Teehee ^_^ Anyway, Review! Also, go check out my poll. I LOVE FEEDBACK!


	45. I Declare War

Rage coursed through Sesshomaru's body and boiled in his blood. Leaving? What made her think that she could escape from him? Before he knew what he was doing, he said it.

"You're not leaving."

Kagome turned around and glared at him. "Are you going to stop me?"

"If I have to," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome's blue eyes turned from wary to murderous in one second flat.

"I would like to see you try."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to where Kagome was standing. He stopped in front of her and glared down at her, using his height as an advantage. Even though she was shorter, Kagome glared up at Sesshomaru with equal vehemence.

"Do you doubt my capabilities?" he growled down at her.

"Yes," she said, crossing her arms.

Kou picked that moment to jump in. "Okay, let's all just sit down and think through this calmly and rationally."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got very busy! I hope you like! Don't forget to review!


	46. Act Your Age!

A large boom thundered over the castle, and everyone tried to get away from the fighting pair as fast as they could. A wave of purification lashed out at the threatening wall of youkai. A table was thrown across the room, and finally Kou had had enough of the bickering duo.

"This isn't what I meant when I said rationally!" he screamed, standing up from his chair, the only piece of furniture that wasn't broken. "Sesshomaru, Kagome, you both need to act like adults!"

"He started it," Kagome said with a pout, pointing at Sesshomaru and sticking out her tongue.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Leave a review!


	47. Take Me With You!

"I'm still leaving, Sesshomaru," Kagome finally sighed out after a tense moment.

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Kou asked sadly. Sesshomaru and Kagome had argued about this for hours, and still they hadn't reached an agreement. Both of them were too stubborn for their own good.

"I'm sorry Kou, but I really have to go."

"Promise that you will visit soon?" Kou asked.

"I will. Goodbye," she said to both of them as she turned away.

"Kagome you are not leav-."

"Sesshomaru, we've already gone through this! I'm going!"

"You didn't let me finish. You are not going alone."

* * *

A/N: Oh Sesshomaru, you are such a whipped puppy! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I happen to hate it for some reason? Oh well... Review and tell me what you think!


	48. Preparations

"You're coming with me?" Kagome asked, all the fight leaving her. She had never considered the possibility that Sesshomaru would want to go with her. This was Sesshomaru after all.

"I still need answers," he said, even though he knew that it was a half-truth.

"I guess you can come then. Just don't get in my way; I will be helping villages, and you're not going to stop me. "

"Hn."

"When do you want to leave?" she asked anxiously.

"Preparations will be made tonight. We will set out in the morning," Sesshomaru said, glad when happiness laced her scent.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I hope that you like this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review ;)


	49. Good Doggy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

* * *

The next morning the entire castle was there to say goodbye to Kagome. In her short time there, she had won over the hearts of everyone residing in the castle. After many hugs and promises to return soon, they finally left.

"Where do you plan on going first?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome started walking.

"I'm not really sure. I just sort of wander until I can find a village in need," she shrugged.

"You know, I can smell smoke in that general direction," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to the east. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

A/N: Okay please don't kill me, I forgot to update! I hope you like this chapter! Leave a review!

Also, an acquaintance of mine has this amazing story started and if you could check it out, that would be great. It's called A Future full of Beautiful Malice and it's really good so far! It's by DurkaDurk79 and it's really good so far ;)


	50. An Arm and a Leg

"She really is something else," Kou admonished as Kagome rushed to help at yet another village. "She just never stops moving."

"She has always been like this," Sesshomaru said, almost groaning.

"Really?" Kou asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"It was worse before the battle with Naraku; she never stopped talking. She even took to calling me 'fluffy.' "

Kou laughed at the fluffy remark and then watched Kagome for a while longer.

"She was happier back then." Kou stated. "I would give anything to see a time where she was happy."

'So would I,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone! My life right now is crazy, hectic, and busy! I will try to update everything else! In the meantime leave a review or check out my poll. I would love to get some feedback!


	51. Stranger Danger!

Sesshomaru, Kou, and Kagome liked the relationship they had. It was a don't ask, don't tell relationship, and that suited everyone just fine. All parties involved had painful pasts, and it was better to leave it lay.

After months of drifting and helping people, Kagome realized something. She was traveling with strangers. Kou didn't know much about her, and she barely knew the demons that were her companions.

That's why, on a bright summer day, Kagome was feeling antsy. "Stop walking! It's time for camp!" she burst out. They were going to sit down and they were going to talk.

* * *

Hello! I hope you like this chapter! I updated, so you should be happy and leave me a review! Also, check out my poll or other stories. I hope that I can update An Unlikely Mating either tonight or tomorrow, but I don't know how much free time I'm going to have!


	52. Good Idea!

"We need to talk," Kagome said as the demons gave her questioning looks. "I just realized that we don't know that much about each other."

"Kagome, I don't see why this is necessary," Sesshomaru intoned. "We know enough about each other already."

"Well," she huffed, "I just thought you might want to get to know more about me, but if you don't want to then I'm fine just talking to Kou."

"I'm sure you have nothing of great importance to tell Kou."

"Why you," she glared.

Kou stepped in at that moment. "I actually think this is a good idea."

* * *

A/N: Here's your update! Review and tell me what you think so far. Also go check out my poll or other stories!


	53. Friends FOREVER!

"If you think it's such a good idea, then you may indulge the miko first," Sesshomaru growled at Kou.

Kou blinked a few times and looked at Kagome. "I don't know where to start," he admitted.

"Tell me about your childhood, your parents. I want to hear everything," Kagome said eagerly. She leaned forward giving him a puppy dog look.

"Kagome, I don't know if this is the best idea," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Why not?" she snapped at him. "I just want to get to know more about my friends!"

"We're your friends?" both males asked, pleased with themselves.

"Duh."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter out! I hope that you all like it! Review and tell me what you think. Also, go check out my other stories or the poll on my profile!


	54. Kou's Story Begins

Discliamer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned, this story is mine. I worked very hard on it, and I would like it to stay mine!

* * *

"I was orphaned when I was just a boy. It was during Naraku's reign. My parents were very wealthy and influential, so Naraku murdered my father and took over the estate. He wasn't there long, but it was long enough to destroy all happiness."

"I'm so sorry, Kou," Kagome said, silently crying for him.

Kou smiled at her and wiped the tears from her face. "Do not cry Kagome, it was a long time ago. Shortly after, InuYasha and your group killed Naraku, and my family was avenged. You seem so young that I sometimes forget you were there too."

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I have not abandoned this story. This was just a really hard chapter to write. I didn't know how I wanted Kou's story to unfold and I really still don't know, but I guess this is what you are getting :D I hope you like it! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	55. A Great Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned, this story is mine, and I would like to keep in that way!

* * *

"Afterwards, I joined Sesshomaru's army, and that was that."

"Sesshomaru, how about you? I know that Rin was lost in the final battle, but I never asked how greatly that affected you," Kagome said, her voice full of grief.

"I have never talked about this," Sesshomaru replied gruffly.

"It's hard to talk about a lost child," Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru could smell the sadness coming off of her, and knew that he would indulge her if it made that sadness disappear.

"Losing Rin was a pain greater than any physical pain that I have ever felt. After Naraku's demise, I threw myself into my work, and the western lands have prospered."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter out! I know that lately it's been taking me a while to update, but I promise that I haven't abandoned anything! I will try to work on getting my other stories updated, but it's going to be hard due to band camp :/ I'm going to be super busy with band, but I will TRY to update soon. Another thing: I am thinking about getting a beta reader (or two). I would love to have someone look over my stuff before I publish it! If you are interested, please send me a message in my inbox.

If you like this, then leave me a review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy, and I love hearing from all of you!


	56. How Long?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned, this story is mine! I've worked hard on it, and I would appreciate that it stays mine! Thanks!

* * *

"So what exactly is your story, Kagome?" Kou asked after a second of silence.

Sesshomaru perked up. He knew most of Kagome's past, but he had never heard the story from her. The other people in her group had been the ones to fill him in. Sesshomaru was anxious to hear it from the source.

"It's been such a long time, over ninety years, if I'm correct."

Kou's eyes bulged out as he looked at Kagome. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I am 106 years old."

"You're older than me," Kou said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a review telling me what you think so far! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested, please message me!


End file.
